


[Podfic] Upon Ourselves

by RsCreighton



Series: Amplificathon, 2015 [28]
Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are we pretending we don't know each other?" Captain Hammer says smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Upon Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [  Upon Ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244401) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Thanks to entanglednow for having BP

Upon Ourselves

By: entanglednow

 

10:09

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon/%5bDr%20Horrible%5d%20Upon%20Ourselves.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
